Rose in Russia
by vampgirl476
Summary: What would happen if instead of Rose being put under house arrest for her punishment it was she had to go to Russia. Possible lemons. Rated m.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's so i read a lot of ff and some of my favorites are wear rose goes to school in russia and meats Dimitri and there the same age so i read them and find out there not done so i figured why not do one myself cause it's a pain to me and if it's a pain to me it's got to be a pain to others to. so here you go. And i'll try not to do AN a lot but if i do it's for good reasons so read theme if you want like if your waiting for a new chapter and i don't update for a while i'll tell you why and if you really like my story and you want it to go a certain way I'll try and get as many as will fit or you can wait and see were i go with it up to you so ya keep reading and reviewing and favoring and I'll do my best!**

**Chapter one is chapter one from the book, and chapter two is the same up until Kirova gives rose her punishment. **

* * *

Chapter one:

I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.

Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oill on me. Images—hers, not mine—

tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't _my _dream.

I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.

Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.

"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."

Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God." I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up." After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.

"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"Yeah. I know."

We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window He gave me a wide berth—animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason—but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.

"When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual.

Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to—"

"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose—"

"Come _on. _It'll make you feel better."

I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans.

Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.

As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.

Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. Better than sex—or so I imagined, since I'd never done it. It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world.

On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.

Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.

She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"

"I…yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."

Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.

"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.

His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.

My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.

A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall— played with my hair as I leaned out.

The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.

And a man watching me.

I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.

The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.

Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.

Something similar to what he always sensed in me.

Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite.

Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets.

Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.

Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book.

Lissa regarded me with surprise.

"You shouldn't be up."

"We have to go. Now."

Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you…really? Are you sure?"

I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.

Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"

An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."

He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"

Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.

She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.

"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?" He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.

"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"

"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.

"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."

He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.

"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."

We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.

"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.

"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."

"But if they've found us—"

"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to ll.A. They'll lose the trail."

I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.

She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—

sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.

Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell _Vasilisa Dragomir _and_Rosemarie_ _Hathaway _was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, _I'd_—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.

Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.

"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.

It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.

"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.

"But you can't—"

_"Run."_

It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete.

Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright.

The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—

Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was _him, _the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven.

And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called.

But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.

Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.

"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her." His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.

"I'm not going to—"

He took a step forward. Too close.

I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.

And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond.

Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A _lot._

Only it didn't.

Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.

The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine.

"Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."

Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed.

Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.

Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

MY HATRED NOTWITHSTANDING, I HAD to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.

"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan." I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we _had _been planning escape.

As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes—or heroines, rather. Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians. Yeah. No problem.

Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back _there, _not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.

As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat—in her _skin _even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head. Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand— _her _hand—

gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: _molnija _marks. They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.

Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened. Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.

Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?" I didn't answer.

"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." He paused. _"Stupid, _but still brave.

Why did you even try it?"

I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye.

"Because I'm her guardian." I turned back toward the window.

After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.

When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset—the start of the vampiric day—and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.

It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a typical high school.

We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school.

Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.

Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance.

As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade."

He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?

"Are you taking us to Kirova?"

_"Headmistress _Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, _Don't start something._

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—" My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors—straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people _really _so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.

And it was breakfast time.

Novice guardians—dhampirs like me—and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us.

I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naive as before.

And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever—maybe more so now—with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.

But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven but had to be older, unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.

Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting—Headmistress Kirova's office—

didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.

Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner.

Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.

Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.

"Vasilisa."

Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one.

With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. _Prince _Victor Dashkov.

Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.

"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.

With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."

I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this—this was _horrible. _He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale.

Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.

Although not technically her uncle—the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals—Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.

Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.

Time for the lecture.

It was a good one—one of Kirova's best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually _liking _kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness.…Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.

But when the tirade shifted to me—well, that was when I tuned back in.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you _nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Ms. Kirova _tsk_ ed at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her _responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." I snapped.

"I _did _do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. Yet. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you" _—I made a sweeping gesture around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. Too late.

Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

I bit my lip.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not—"

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

My cockiness dried up. "I…what?"

Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents—"

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father?"_

Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.

"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."

"They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri. "No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.

"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories." Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?" He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her _sanctioned _guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"

That was pretty mean of me to say—particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent—but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was.

And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish—red-haired, with a ridiculous accent—and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.

Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very _raw potential in the world can't make up for that.

A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."

"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.

"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.

They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her.

Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?" Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I—" Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought." Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?

"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.

Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov.

Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, _morning _and _afternoon _were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.

When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay." _Oh, Lissa, _I thought. _Be careful. _Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous—

particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.

I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.

" Guardian Petrov, will you please take the princess to get her schedule and take her to her room please?"

Alberta nodded, and walked towards lissa.

" Let's go princess."

Lissa looked at me with pleading eyes. Through the bond she was saying _what no, i'm not leaving Rose._

"I'll be fine liss. I'll see in a few minutes okay."

Lissa nodded at me and got up and followed Alberta out of the room. I looked back over to kirova who was looking down at her desk.

" Miss Hathaway, even though Guardian Belikov has made vary good agreements to you staying here you can't."

"WHAT! You're just going to throw me away. I'm meant to be Lissa's guardian..."

"Miss Hathaway, Please let me finish. As i was saying you can't stay here because your mother has transferred you to 's in Russia where you'll live with your father while you are there then when you are done your training you'll come back to the royal court and be formally assigned as Vasilisa's guardian if you qualify. know me and the headmaster at 's have talked about your punishment which is you are on probation you do one thing out of line you are out of that school and will have to find your own way to live. you are allowed to hang out with friends and do what ever you want to as long as it is within the school rules. As well as you must take extra combat and curricular subjects."

"who will this person be, exactly?" I said.

" You will have to figure that out, miss Hathaway. There are no teachers or guardians extra to help you and the students have to focus on there school work. so will have to find someone else to help you."

"But how am i suppose to do that?"

"Headmistress I will go with rose and train her myself." Dimitri said.

I stared at him in shock.

"Are you sure Guardian Belikov? You'd be giving up your job as the princess's guardian."

"Sorry for correcting you but i can still be her guardian just not till after graduation. once Rose graduates then i can returned and protect her. And if i can't do that then i am willing to quit to help Rose. If it means one more Guardian then i'm willing to give up being her guardian."

"Vary well, . You are her by no longer her guardian. As for you miss Hathaway your plane leaves tomorrow night at 6am."

" yes headmistress."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

After me and Dimitri left Kirova's office, i turned and looked at him stopping him from going anywhere.

"Okay why did you do that? Why did you give up watching Lissa just to go to teach me everything that i missed?"

Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me into a empty room.

"Why did you bring me in here?" I asked.

" Because you wanted to know why i did that for you."

"Ya, so why did you?"

"I don't know why. It was like there was a voice in me saying 'Don't leave her stay with her.' I guess it's Because something in me see's potential in you to be the best guardian that the moroi world has seen."

"You really think i can be the best?"

"yes, i do. I believe if you want it then you can. You want to prove headmistress Kirova wrong don't you? Then prove it by training as much as you can. You want to protect the princess then be the best you can."

"I will, Don't worry about me comrade. I'll be the best anyone has seen." I turned to leave.

"Oh and Rose..."

"What now comrade?"

"Tomorrow we need to talk about when training is going to take place."

"Sure thing, Comrade. Now I need to go find Lissa and tell her about me going to Russia."

"She's in class, Rose. You can't just take her out of class."

"Oh,Okay well then we mine-as-well Get everything planned now then. And Can i ask where is my stuff?"

"I have to do border patrol for two hours then we can talk. I Can show you to your room in guest housing."

"Okay, Thanks Comrade."

Dimitri left and i followed him to guest housing. As we walked i could feel Dimitri watching me. I looked over at him and caught his eye for a second before he looked away. We walked in silents till we got to my room.

" Here is your room."

"Thanks comrade."

Dimitri Nodded.

"Hey, Um two Questions. One Where do you want to meet after your shift?"

"How about in the gym. We can start training."

"Sure. And What am i suppose to call you. Am i suppose to to call you , Dimitri, Guardian Belikov, Or can i call you anything i want?"

"You may call me Dimitri when it just me and you but when it is at school you must call me ."

I nodded. "Well, See you later Dimitri."

He nodded and left. I opened the door to my temporary room and laid down on the bed.

" What to do for the next two hours" I said to myself.

I sat up and decided to change into short shorts and a tank top and go to the gym and do some warm ups.

I walked down to the gym. When i cheeked the time the time it was twenty-five minutes until i was suppose to meet Dimitri. I sat down on the spar mats and put my ear buds in and turned on my music. I closed my eyes and laid down. I must have fallen asleep because next thing i knew was Dimitri was leaning over me looking down at the worry.

"Rose, Roza, Roza are you okay. Roza speak to me, Roza."

I smiled. " Roza," I giggled. " Where did that come from."

"Thank goodness you are okay."

"How long was i out."

"Since we were suppose to meet about...thirty-five minutes."

" Holy! I was out for a hour. I must have worked myself harder then i thought." I said putting my hand to my forehead.

" What do you mean?"

"Well i had nothing to do so i changed and came here and did some warm up exercises."

He got off me and extended a hand to help me up, which i took.

" I don't think we need to train today. I got Guardian Petrov to give me the keys to a car so we can leave the academy. I figured we could talk about training tomorrow on the plain and we could just get to know each other today. Until it's curfew."

"Okay." I gave him my man-eater smile.

He smiled back and it wasn't a half smile it was a ear to ear smile. I looked him in the eye and saw something like lust in his eyes. But just as quickly as i saw it he put his guardian mask back on, But I knew what i saw and that made me smile even more. I looked Dimitri up and down he had a tight black t-shirt and jeans. His shirt showed his defined mussels. I could have cheeked him out all day but his cough took me out of my daze. I looked up at him and saw him smiling a cheeky smile.

"Well, We better get going. if we're going to get back before curfew." He said.

" Well then, let's go." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

we walked to the parking lot and got in and car and headed out.

"So comrade where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe. To the mall so you can get some clothes for your first day at the academy in Siberia. I know my little sister she gets a new outfit for school every year."

" That sounds great but I don't have any money."

"I never said you had to pay, Roza." He said laughing.

"What your going to buy me a new outfit. No I would never let you do that."

" I never asked for you to let me, I'm saying i am. I'll buy you whatever you want within reason."

"Really? Wow, Thanks Dimitri." I leaned over and gave him a hug.

When i pulled back i kept looking over at him. When we we're at the mall was when we talked again.

" Dimitri?" taking my seat belt off and looking over at him.

"Yes, Roza." he said looking over at me smiling. taking his seat belt off.

I grind at him calling me 'Roza' and it encouraged me. I leaned over to him again but this time i made it so that are lips could touch and kissed him. it was a few seconds latter that his lips started to move with mine. He moved his hand so that it was in my hair. And i moved my hands to his neck pulling him closer to me. The kiss grew into a more forceful one. Dimitri's hand started to move down to my breast and message it slightly. I moaned in pleasure. That's when Dimitri stopped.

He pulled away slightly And looked at me with worry but after about a minute he brought his lips back to mine. He continued with messaging my breast and making me moan. After about ten minutes of just that he pulled away and smiled and playfully.

" We better get in there before we get to carried away." he said laughing. God i loved it when he laughs.

I nodded and gave him one more kiss before i pulled away and fix myself to go into the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

******Four**

_**He pulled away slightly And looked at me with worry but after about a minute he brought his lips back to mine. He continued with messaging my breast and making me moan. After about ten minutes of just that he pulled away and smiled playfully.**_

_**" We better get in there before we get to carried away." he said laughing. God i loved it when he laughs.**_

_**I nodded and gave him one more kiss before i pulled away and fix myself to go into the mall.**_

We got out of the car and headed to the mall. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me as we walked. i looked over at him and saw he was looking at me with a cheek grin on his face. We got into the mall and i looked around and saw all my favorite stores. I grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him into lulu lemon. I looked around at shirts and pants, then realized i have no clue what my limit for money is and what it's like in Siberia. I looked over at Dimitri who was just smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

" You. You look like my nephew Paul on Christmas morning."

" Oh." I said looking down embarrassed. "So what's it like in Siberia? Temperature wise."

"Right now it starting to get cold. So i would say get a pair of pants, a shirt and a pair of shorts for the summer."

"Okay, second question... What's my budget?"

"400 dollars."

" How much do you have in total!? I mean you must have a lot to just give me 400 dollars!"

"I don't bye that much stuff. so all my pay cheeks from the school add up. I get about 20 bucks a hour for guarding and doing whatever else i do for the school. i use maybe 200 a month if that. And i worked 10 hours a day guarding for about two months, Plus the money i got for finding you and Vasilisa, Which was 600. So about 12'800 dollars."

"Holy! That's a lot."

"Well after this i'll have 12'400. Plus we need to get you a coat and boots and there out of season here so there going to cost a bit of money. Not to mention me as well."

"True." I said.

I turned back to the rack of clothes. When i did i looked over to the side and saw two guys cheeking me out. One whistled at me and the other shouted at me saying that i was hot. I looked away and didn't care much i use to have guys hit on me all the time.

"Oh and Rose"

"Ya?" i said turning to look back at him.

"Get whatever you want." He said coming over to me and giving me a kiss.

He pushed me back a bit, putting me between the rack of pants and him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. The kiss lasted for about a minute when he finally broke away. When his lips left mine i felt a bit light headed. I focused on him for a minute.

"Not that i'm complaining but what was that for?"

"I Just thought those guys need to know you were mine and they would have no chance."

"Well im going to tell you this now you have no reason to be jealous. And yes they have no chance at being with me. And i'm yours am i? I didn't know that we were together as a couple?"

"If what happened in the car wasn't me asking or me kissing now then here. Rose Hathaway will you be my girlfriend and let me love you and treat you the way every guy should treat you instead of a piece of meat they can play with then throw away?"

"I got to hand it to ya. I have never bin asked out so truthfully... yes, I will."

I reached up and kissed him. i could hear the guys that were cheeking me out mumble something like "Man, why are all the hot girls taken?" And Dimitri put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and spin me around in a circle. When i pulled back he was still holding me up in the air.

"But wait isn't there like a rule saying a student can't date there teacher?"

"Technically I'm not your teacher cause i don't work at the school."

" Well what about the age difference? Aren't you suppose to be the responsible one?"

"I'm not complaining are you?"

"No just isn't it agents the law."

" So we'll just keep it down low till you graduate. Then we can come out as a couple."

"Ok."

After we went to about 12 more stores, we finally went back to the academy. I had about 10 bags of stuff. Dimitri being a gentlemen took my stuff to my room. when we were in my room he turned to me and looked serious.

"Are flight leaves in about twelve hours. We need to be at the landing strip okay."

I nodded. " Yep that's fine but um... Dimitri... Where are you going to be staying in Russia? I know I am going to be staying at the dorms there because I'm a student, so you have stay near the school right?"

"Actually I called the school while you were trying on clothes at the mall. The schools female dhampir dorm are taken so we are going to have to live in a cabin on the edge of campus."

"Wait you said 'we're' as in both of us."

"Yes Rose, Is that a problem?" He said walking towards me till my back was to the wall.

"No... It's just I thought they would have a room for you."

"You thought they where going to let a student that just got brought back from running away live by herself at the edge of campus?"

"Well... no I just thought they would send you to cheek on me like every hour or something."

"Sorry to disappoint but you're stuck with me." He said leaning down and kissing me like back at the mall.

I put my hands around his neck. he pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. when I did he moaned into my mouth and started to kiss me harder. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't realize we were at my bed till he dropped me down on it and laid on top of me. we continued to kiss until he started to take my shirt off. I pulled away.

"What's wrong I'm not moving to fast am I?" He asked a look of disappointment on his face.

"No it's just I've never been with someone and it went farther then just making out that's all. I guest I'm scared a little." I said.

" That's fine. I'll go however fast or slow you want Rose."

I Smiled up at him and kissed him again. We continued kissing until someone knocked at my door.

"Rose. Rose are you in their?" I heard Lissa call from the other side.

Dimitri gave me one more kiss then got off of me and sat down on the couch and looked like he was waiting for with his guardian mask on. I got up off the bed and walked over to the door. I fixed my hair then opened the door.

"Hey Lissa, What's up?"

"Um can I come in?"

"Ya sure."

I opened the door for Lissa to walk in and when she saw Dimitri she stopped and sent a message through the bond.

_What's he doing here?_

" He was just explaining about when I go." I said.

"Go, Go where?"

"My punishment is that I got transferred to the school in Russia." I said looking down.

"What! They can't do that!"

"Well it's happening."

"That just sucks."

"Ya, no kidding."

"Why is he here Then?"

"He's going to."

" Oh! Okay well What time do you leave at?

"We leave at 6 tomorrow night." Dimitri said to Lissa.

"That's after school?"

"Yep and we have to be on human schedule." I said.

" Oh well I guess I'll seen then Rose let you sleep."

"Okay see you latter Lissa."

She walked out of my room and I closed the door behind her.

"That almost turned it a disaster." I said sitting down on the couch beside Dimitri.

Dimitri Looked over at me." Why is that."

"Because nobody can know we're together That's why or else you'll loose being a Guardian for good."

I was telling the truth. If me and Dimitri got caught he would loose his job. Not for being with a dhampir that would just get him looked down at and same with me, but he would still have his job. but being with a minor that would get him fired and loose his job.

"Rose, don't worry about me."

"Well you should get back to your room we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"You to Rose. I'll see you at practice tomorrow morning."

"What where starting that already?"

"Yes Roza, we are."

"Did you just call me Roza?"

"Yes it is your name I Russian. Do you not like it."

"No, I love it. Your the one that gave it to me so of course I love it."

"Good." He said smiling at me. " See you at 7 tomorrow, Roza."

I sighed "Okay see you in the morning."

Dimitri left and I locked the door when I couldn't hear his foot steps anymore. I turned around and went to my new stuff I got and grabbed a new pair of sweat shorts and a belly top I had got today. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**What do you think Rose and Dmitri should do in Russia. Or what their first practice should be like R&R your ideas.**_

_**P.S not updating till I get I get at least 5 more reviews.**_


End file.
